Blood Rave
by kasha111942
Summary: ok my vampire maniacs i got one for you too. follow a itasaku story into the world of vampires. this will tempt your blood as sakura a poor school girl meets a club owner vampire biy wil their love spread or be sucked dry.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters

I don't own any of the characters  
Or the picture

Itachi: "Are you sure"  
Me: 0.0 "Holy crap Itachi!"  
Itachi: "I want to suck your blood,"  
Me: "Ok,"

Ok, this is usually not my scene but when Ino said that this new club opened up that will not let anyone in I had to take this challenge. It was called Blood Rave and ever since it opened up people everywhere wanted to get in but only a chosen few even get a glimpse inside let alone go in. I'm not known as Sakura, The Cherry Blossom Club Crasher, for nothing. Missing out on something like this is just wrong for my image. Even though the club is big it's located in the darkest part of Tokyo. I mean gangs, drugs, and thieves it's one of the last places you would want to be, but the first place I would go for excitement. At first I thought it was just some kind of raid but it's better than that rumors have been going around that once you've entered a place like this you get this feeling of ecstasy without the use of any drugs. Don't get me wrong I'm one hundred percent drug free but for a club to have this reputation even from people who use drugs you know it has to be something.  
I stood outside the line knowing as long as this line was theirs no chance of me getting in this way. I looked around and from the looks of it people been standing outside the club for the longest time. So I let that idea fly I also tried directly approaching the guard but even though he was constantly checking me out I could tell he was not going to budge.

I sighed, "Man I need some time to think,"

I went around a dark corner and looked around to see if anyone was there. Empty. This club was not going to get to me I have a reputation to up hold and attend to keep it. At that moment I felt a dark figure on me.

"Wow what beautiful pink hair," It said. When I looked twice I saw it was a boy with spiky yellow hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing all black. "Are you trying to get in here I can help," He grabbed my hand before I even had a chance to reply and led me to the door. He whispered something to the guard and the guard gave him and me a stern look.

"You know the rule Naruto," He said

So Naruto was his name. I didn't think I would get in this way but I'm not complaining either. As soon as I walked in it was like going through a curtain of cloud and lights. The band was playing this hypnotic sound and people were dancing like it was their last night on earth. It was a moment before I realized Naruto was gone. Usually this is the part in a club or rave would give you a drug to buy but no one came. Everybody here looked like either too people some cute or sexy girls and guys who you would die if they asked you to dance, and then there are the people who looked like the people outside who where lucky to come in. being in an all girl high school I recognized some girls here. their was Karin the girl who hates my guts, Ino who for some crazy reason is my rival even though I can tell she wants to be my friend, and of course there is Hinata…wait a minute what's Hinata doing here she's always that shy girl in the class who doesn't say anything. When I went over to Hinata in the corner of the room I could tell she was panicking.

"Yo, Hinata what are you doing here?" I asked.

"what am I doing here what are you doing oh this is not good you must leave," she said as loud as she could which comes to find out is not that very loud but either way she tried to push me out. By doing this she did not seem to realize how much of reaction she was getting from other people. All of a sudden a group of people were on us.

"Wow who's this," one boy with short red hair said. He walked to me and sniffed my neck, "She smells delicious."

Another boy with blond hair and one eye covered up pushed him away "back off Sasori I saw her first," he said offering his hand.

I knew that was going to start a fight but before it could even get started someone come in between them. He was very tall, and well built, he wore all black and had long dark raven hair. I could not help my self he was so handsome but that wasn't the best part his eyes were so red yet not drunk red a kind of dark, sexy red eyes you could get lost in.

"Come on Itachi," the one called Sasori called, "Let me teach him a lesson,"  
When I looked around I saw a lot of boys glaring at me from all around. It looked like a bunch of wild animals fighting over a piece a meat and guess who that piece of meat was ,yep, you guessed it, me. All of them started challenging each one another over who would get me and I'm sorry but that kicked in a lot of anger in me I don't like the idea of being fought over without my say in it. I was just about to say something smart which as I know would probably would not have been the smart thing to do when the handsome boy in front of me spoke.

"Do all of you want your night to be over with now," he said and even though he said only a statement. It was enough to make me shiver his voice was so rich and deep. The room suddenly got dark and I guess that was a definite, no. The crowd dispersed and the boys went back to their partners. I couldn't believe how scared they where of him but hey who wouldn't. But the thought of someone rescuing me like a damsel in distress still made me twitch. He turned around on cue as if he knew what I just said. But instead of facing me or giving me time to thank him he turned to Hinata and told her to get me out of here almost as if her could not stand me even being there. I was just about to cuss him out but Hinata wasted no time on getting me out the back door.

"Hold up let me go back in there I got a few words I need to say to some people in their," I yelled.

"Please Sakura you must stay out of there I don't want to see you get hurt," she cried holding me back.

"See me get hurt what in the world are you talking about Hinata,"

"Umm well," she hesitated "there are some really bad boys in their and I don't want to see you get hurt or anything,"

I could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth but I let that part go, "Ok the, at least tell me why you were their. It dangerous for likes of you too."

She didn't hesitate this time, "I was chaperoning my cousin just came back this year and I've been instructed to watch him even though he's older than me."

Ok she either rehearsed that part or has been saying it all night. I can't believe I was kicked out the club so soon without so much as uttering a few words. After a last few attempts I could tell Hinata was persistent not to let me go in. I calmly left but Hinata instead offered me a ride home and as late as it already was I was not about to argue at this point. But it still bothered me.

(Itachi's POV)

Who the hell was that girl she takes one step in here and all the vampire and werewolves act like this was the first time they've ever been out side the compound even I had to put some restraint on just to not touch her. Or fight for her. After she left the guys were still tensed her scent is not like anything we've ever come in contact with. A few of the guards had to stay close to make sure none of us went after her.

"Naruto," I called. "You're the one that let her in I'm surprised I would think you would want her all to yourself,"

"True, but when I smelled her I couldn't take her for myself the chakra around her was so strong. It seemed wrong to take a bite of her without permission."

Naruto is a werewolf and unlike vampires werewolves bite there victim and take there chakra it's one of the reasons real ninjas are practically extinct vampires on the other hand need blood so were worse. Somebody can survive without chakra but humans need blood to live. Both our kind can't turn somebody buy just biting vampires don't turn humans but we can make them immortal like us. Werewolves on the other hand can turn the humans but the human has to accept. Vampires are not the living dead on the contrary were very much alive we also just so happen to be immortal but that can only happen when a vampire has fully matured. Until then we have to go to a school were we learn to live and act like regular humans. But lately there have been some changes with that too.

"Deidara, Sasori have you to calm down yet," to make sure those two didn't go running after the girl and fighting over her I had to make sure they were under some tight security. Blood Rave was my idea so if anything was going to happen like lets say a girl was to come missing I would be held responsible. It was almost time for club to be closed and the vampires and werewolves were already letting their dinner go.

"Yeah," they said reluctantly.

Even though the mortals leave we stay behind sort of like an information lounge to talk about the issues. And I had a feeling some very important issues were going to be coming up. But nothing starts until I said so. I quietly gave the signal for Neji to start off but I didn't think he would start about the girl.

"Hinata who was that girl that came in," Neji asked his cousin. Neji is rather cold to his cousin since she was not born full vampire like he was even though they come from the Hyugo clan one of the powerful cans there are.

"Umm she goes to my school. Not the most popular girl in the school but the most interesting one. She doesn't have too many friends except party acquaintances she's known as Sakura, The Cherry Blossom Club Crasher, she can uh find her way into any club," She answered

Neji gave her a cold stare. "Are you two –close," he stumbled on the last word.

She shook her head knowing that was the response he wanted. This was a family matter none of my concern every one knows how much Neji was uncomfortable with human and vampire breeding he says it not his style. The only reason Hinata is her is because most of the people who come here are from her school any way so she keeps track of them.

I sighed. "What we need to do is make sure she does not enter here again we wouldn't want our secret getting out because some female human drives our vampires and werewolves insane now do we." Everybody nodded in agreement, reluctantly of course.

I had to admit I was being reluctant to. Sakura if that's her real name drove my vampire senses of the charts to but I have way more control than most people here so I can hide my true intentions. Other topics came up as well, things like vampires who were taking to much blood and werewolves who are tired of the same location and want to run. Even reports of humans probably seeing too much and now they think the club should have private dark rooms. I could see where that was headed a mile away so that was a no on my part. Vampires and werewolves are known to ravish young ladies I've even been guilty of that myself but this is my club and if these guys were caught once again I would be held responsible. After the meeting and everybody headed back to the house I stayed to help with the clean up. I saw something glimmer on the floor when I picked it up I saw that it was an emerald bracelet the same bracelet that girl with the pink hair was wearing I knew I shouldn't touch let alone smell the thing but a primal part of me took over a part of me that I thought I was in control of. As soon as I smelled the bracelet, it smelled like strawberries and cherry blossom, then the whole went dark red and nothing matter except for finding her. I headed out embracing the light following the scent that led to her and nothing was going to stop me.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters

I don't own any of the characters  
Or the song

Hinata dropped me off at the school she is one of the only people who know I live in a room upstairs since I have no parents. The principal Tsunade said it was ok but I still felt embarrassed for living here even though only a few people know about it. I changed into my gym shorts and a t shirt after my bath.  
Click  
I turned my head to the door with my knife in my hand. Sometimes a few boys get ahead of themselves and sneak in here but none have actually made it this far. I waited but nothing happened I began to think that maybe it was my imagination. I lowered my knife but I still didn't feel right so I put on some clothes and went out. People say that the school is scary at night but to me it's a paradise. Everything seemed to be in order. I had laid down on a desk and began to think about what has happen. Those people down at that rave seemed different almost like magnets and the people who didn't seem like them were nothing but flies. Now that she thought about it that place was more of an attraction then a club or a rave it was more like they just wanted to get people there for some strange reason…or maybe she was over thinking it.  
"You know your cute when you're in deep thought," a voice in my ear said.  
I quickly jumped back, turned around and pulled a knife on my attacker but froze. It was the cutie from the bar Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome…but he was also the same person that kicked me out.  
"How did you get in here?" I shouted keeping my knife close.  
"What do you expect to do with that," and in one quick motion he was right in front of me I felt so paralyzed that I couldn't even speak. He bent his head down to my ear to the point where his breath was on my ear. "Do you want to hurt me," he purred.  
That snapped me out of my trance and I lugged at him. He easily dodged my attack and twisted me around to where my back was against his chest. I tried to move my arms but he held them with such strength I felt like a mouse that was caught by a cat. He started nuzzling on my ear moving down to my neck I tried to steady my breath but it was no use I was practically gasping for air. Then he licked my neck.  
"This is where your blood pulses the most," He gave a deep growl. "Listen to you. You already want me to bite. Should I? Or maybe I should wait until your blood is moving so fast when I do bite you'll defiantly feel in heaven. Or" he moved one arm around my waist. "Maybe I should tempt the wine first"

At this point I don't care what you do as long as he does it now. I know I should be angry or even mad but I can't something about him just makes me not care about things simple like anger or what's right and wrong just him and now. A sudden flash of light was shown in her face.  
"Who's there," someone asked  
When I turned around in panic I saw nobody behind me. The guy with the light was the late janitor making his shift. Was I dreaming or was I going crazy. Even after the janitor left I was walking looking for the person I saw. After a good minute I gave up I must have been sleep walking when I fell asleep on the desk and I did think that guy from the club so it's only natural that I would have a dream about him. I decided all I needed was a good night sleep and that was the first thing I did when I entered my room,

(Itachi P.O.V)  
What the hell is the matter with me? Why am I acting like a little kid? If that janitor hadn't come in when he did there is no telling what I would have done. I even almost attack the janitor for interrupting almost as if the janitor was challenging me for the women. I manage to get out of their before I was seen but even then I couldn't force myself to leave completely I watched her all night while she made sure it was her imagination that I wasn't really their even though one part of me wanted to go to her and prove that she wasn't going crazy. I watched her as she slept she looked so beautiful like a kind of bewitching spite.  
By the time I made it back to the vampire dorms a lot of my colleges were still asleep.  
"And where have you've been," a voice said to me.  
"Kakashi did I miss anything" I asked  
"Why yes you did but I told everyone I would feel you in. it would seem a lot people think that since the vampire and werewolves have been doing so well that we can take this to the next level and try you out on a human school" he laughed. Kakashi is a vampire to but he was turned a half vampire but that didn't mean he was less of a threat.  
"And what school do they plan to send us to"  
"It's a small school that way if anything does happen it would be an easy cover up a group of vampire and werewolves will be going in each grade from preschool up to seniors. You of course have been selected because you have demonstrated such resistance to human…well until now"  
"And what's that suppose to mean Kakashi,"  
"It means you might want to wash off you were dangerously close to a human and although I can't smell blood I can smell that you were all over her hmm she has a nice smell it's like strawberries and cherry blossoms" and then he left."  
For some reason I didn't like the fact that he remembered her smell but it was wise to wash off the smell so I entered the shower to let the smell wash off. But at the same time I didn't want it to come off. Maybe it's been to long since I was last with a female.  
By the time I entered the bed I could tell it was almost time for mortals to wake but for me a creature of the night it was time for me to sleep.

(Sakura at school)

Because the principal is not that leant in return for staying here I am the school guardian. I am basically like a high level security cop. I make sure no creeps gets in and no students who want to act up get out. I get all my school studying on other times.  
"Sakura please report to the school office now" the over head called.

…………  
"Sakura from now on I want to be called headmistress" She said.  
Oh great lady Tsunade is drunk again why in the world do have to be called every time she's drunk. As a matter of fact she doesn't even get hangovers you know why because to have a hangover you have to not be drunk but she she's drunk all the time.

"Ok fine I'll let everybody know what else"

"Oh yeah that right tonight I'm holing a meeting we'll be getting some new students and I didn't want to hold an assembly today. But any way I need you to be there. The new students well be arriving and I want everything to run smoothly. Also BRING ME SOME MORE SAKE!" and with that I left.

Who hosts a meeting at night it doesn't make any since? Any way when the lunch bell rings I went straight for Hinata.  
"Yo Hinata what was that all about last night." I asked at the table.  
"Oh well you see I Umm…" I could tell she was thinking of some excuse.  
"You knew the guy from the bar," I asked.

"Oh yes he's an acquaintance of my cousin and when things started to get out of hand he thought it was too dangerous for innocents such as us to be there,"  
Ok I could tell that was a lie because he let every other girl stay he just ordered me to leave that arrogant bastard. But I could tell Hinata wasn't going to tell me anymore so I let it go then Ino walked over.

"Hi Ino" I said. All she did was look at me and say hi.  
She had this look on her face that looked like a bird crying out from attention but I wasn't going to give it to her I know she wants to be my friend but she is going to have to give up this whole fetish for being rivals I swear its really getting on my nerves but she is to influenced by other people to stop now.  
I overheard Karin bragging about some guys she was dancing with and how one or two gave her some hickey. Now I don't know about me but maybe bragging about one or two guys giving you a hickey isn't the best thing. She gave me a smug smile I guess trying to make me jealous but I can tell her one thing I'm glad I'm not known as a school slut as a matter- of -fact I couldn't be happier but was the surprising thing was she actually thinks that I would be jealous of that title.  
"Did you hear a bunch of new students are coming here," someone whispered. That was my cue to listen and see what much has hit the school gossip stream.  
"Yeah at night I hear they come from a real rich school totally high classed"  
"Maybe we should sneak out and see if we can see them arrive."  
"Yeah right and risk that guardian catching me. I heard that she can take out a whole gang of thugs all by herself."  
This is usually where I tune out I'm not a big fan of listening to nonsense like that stuff about me is just to wild people make a big deal about anything. I even have my own fan club it's where a bunch of students got together and just start freaking worshiping me, following me, or even see who has the guts to speak to me.  
"Well I better get ready for tonight"

(That night lol)  
I had on my security uniform which was a very cute police slash schoolgirl uniform. It had a skirt only it had that police look since it was dark blue and white. I was back stage and it was almost my turn to speak about the rules and regulations and I'm not going to lie I was really excited about this who knows maybe they were just your average knuckle head students at least then I wouldn't have to be all scared. Tsunade introduced me and I walked out on stage and as I was about to speak I froze. Because not only did these students look familiar THEY WERE ALMOST EVERYBODY FROM THAT FUCKING CLUB! Especially tall, dark, and handsome and guess what judging from a few faces they defiantly remembered me.

This is just bloody perfect. What else in my life could go wrong!

To be continued in chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

Lol I'm back wow this has kind of been hectic I mean as soon as summer break hit

Lol I'm back wow this has kind of been hectic I mean as soon as summer break hit. That's just what I did. I BREAKED. I haven't written a dang thing. So here is another one for the vampires.

Chapter 3.

The speech was hard to give with a couple of people who looked like I was a tasty snack. I tried to keep my eyes on my focus but again I couldn't help looking a little freaked. I manage to go through the guide lines as much as possible. Things like the rules, things you could do and couldn't do and because Tsunade is so lazy I also had to go over all the safety alerts to. Some of the people in the crowd who I never even met looked at me like the people in the club did. To tell the truth I'm about to walk off the stage and just say forget it.

"Are their any questions," I asked after my speech.

One boy raised his hand. It was the one with the long yellow blonde hair. He kind of looks Ino.

"And what about lunch," he said and I could have sworn his eyes went right to my neck.

"I'm sorry I thought we already the lunch schedule," I said.

He gave a big smile. "Yeah but some of us like to eat late,"

Apparently this must be an inside joke because a few people chuckled. But I have a confuse look on my face trying to figure out what the freak was going on. It was then that lady Tsunade put her hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear to go to my room. She actually sounded serious which was rare for her. Before I left I glanced at mister tall, dark, and handsome and I swear not only were his eyes glowing red but he had some type of evil aura around him. My heart must have skipped a beat or something because I literally thought I was going to fall of the stage trying to get out.

I was kind of glad to get out of their. Even stepping into the hallways seemed like a breath of fresh air. That's when I spotted Hinata.

"Oh hey Hinata what are you doing here,"I asked and of course she blushed.

"Nothing I'm waiting for my cousin he's in their and he's going to be going to school here so when he comes out I'm suppose to go over something's with him… you know about the school." She answered.

I thought about the crowd and did remember seeing a boy who kind of resembled Hinata…He looked like a tight ass. I left Hinata at the entrance and went to my room as instructed. Usually I wouldn't go straight to my room but I was too tired to eavesdrop on what was going on in the room with those guys. When I got higher up to my door I noticed there was a strong smell at my door like somebody covered it in spices that kind of stung my eyes and nose. I carefully looked in my room only to see a note on my bed.

_**Sakura, **_

_**I sprayed your door with some stuff don't wash it off.**_

_**Mistress Tsunade. **_

Of course it would be her. Maybe she was drunk again. Oh well I'll worry about it later. Sleep now….

(Itachi Pov)

We were lead to the place we were going to be staying. My entire body was humming with some instinct to claim and posses. He couldn't stop seeing red. His mind was trying its best to control the urge, and sadly it was losing the battle _hard_. Luckily we made it to the place before I was about to something I really shouldn't. And if on top of that I could tell I wasn't the only one feeling this way especially the way Deidara, Sasori, and even Pein were looking. Fuck! The whole fucking crowd were looking like they wanted to eat her alive. I can't believe out of all the places that girl went that school.

The place we were now living was no different then our last school. Big, fancy, and dark. It was not that far from the school but far from town. This was no time to let my instincts get the better of me we're so close to being able to prove that vampire's could really Coe- exist with humans. My room was higher up then everyone's. I stayed by the window looking into the night. This town seemed so normal and peaceful. I could see light coming from the hills I always tempt fate like this maybe its just me but sometimes I liked to see a little light in the sky. Just to see something clear and innocent and just before the light really got to the top of the hill I would close the window and put down the shield.

At this point the pink haired girl would probably waking up with the sun shining on her. And with that final thought I went to sleep.

(Sakura pov)

(7:00)

Man school starts to early, but classes don't start early enough because until 7:10 I have to hear about the gossip of what people think what happened when the rich kids showed up. Of course I should have known some girls would have stayed up looking for them.

"Oh my god they were all here and they all pulled up in lemoes," one girl screamed.

"Well I got a good look at one of the guys and he was so hot and I think he saw me and winked," Another shouted.

"Well my Mom says that we can probably get my classes switched to night classes."

"WHAT!"

"Oh man I should do that"

"ME TOO"

Tsunade couldn't pay me enough to deal with these girls at night. I Have to hear this bullshit in the morning and now I might have to hear it a night. Hell no. That's when I noticed someone walking toward me which was really rare so everybody got quiet.

It was a girl from Karin's crew so she must have been sent. "So Sakura I heard you were here with the night teens. So why don't you tell us something about them" everybody listened in. But before I could say anything Hinata pulled me and started to run down the hallway.

"What's wrong Hinata," I asked.

She looked down at her shoes. "Well I was wondering if you could keep quiet about the night class."

"Why" I asked.

Again she was thinking of a lie but before she could give one I just told her ok. And started walking down the hall. That's when I spotted Ino In the cornor leaning against the wall.

"Ino nice of you to talk to me," I said.

"Whatever. You know something about this does not feel right." She gave me a glaring look. "They maybe rich kids but, why would they want to go school at night. And on top of that ever since they arrived something feels like" she inhaled and exhaled "I don't know something dark has been cast over the town, over this school"

The bell rung.

I looked at Ino. "Get to class Ino"

She walked off. Even though Ino considers me her rival but she does tell the truth. Even I noticed something was thrown off when they came. Strange things have been happening since I met them.

"Would Sakura please come to the headmistress office" the intercom ranged. And I took a deep breath.

I made my way there. And of course Tsunade was passed out on her desk. I Slammed the door.

"Ow damn Sakura is that anyway to enter a room." She groaned scratching her head. She tossed me a watch. "That's a locator watch. All over the school are alarm buttons whenever school starts and somebody is not in class the watch will vibrate on your wrist and tall you which section of the school the student is and where they are headed. It's set for both day school and night school."

"Wow so we're getting an upgrade I see" I laughed checking out the watch.

"Whatever just get out" she yelled.

Oh goodie I have a new toy.

(Night Time) Oh Goodie

It was no use their were just too many girls all of them were hiding trying to get a picture or glimpse of the soon to be arriving night schoolers. When I told Tsunade about them she just told me that I could let them stay but only for tonight next time I would have to catch all of them. I was standing in front of the building waiting for them too come it wasn't long before the cars pulled up. I could practically hear the squeals from the girls in the trees, in the bushes, and I think I could hear some from the sound of the building.

The boys all came out dressed in black looking like the big bad wolf. I quickly stepped to the side as they entered the building secret flashes went off which must be the girls getting pictures. And I could tell that from no matter what angle they were going to be good pictures. Even though these guys are walking it was like seeing a model shoot. I can't lie these guys looked pretty hot. That's when he came. Mr my everydream. Next to him was another boy they kind of looked alike. Except one was shorter. They went pass me and I thought I heard a growl. When I looked up they were already inside. Oh yeah I before I forget…

"LISTEN I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE, I LET YOU SLIDE THIS TIME, BUT SO HELP ME- IF YOU GUYS SET ONE FOOT IN HERE OR EVEN AROUND HERE- I WILL PERSONALLY REDEFINE THE MEANING OF PUNISHMENT JUST FOR YOU!!" I shouted a t the hidden girls.

Wile the night class started I was really surprise. Not one person tried to skip yet. Which gave me a great idea to kill time? So I headed down to Tsunade's office.

"Lady Tsunade are you there" I whispered. Nobody answered. "She must be out for a drink"

I hopped on her computer. And looked in her files luckily she left her computer on. I clicked on the file entitled **NIGHT. **It was strange there was hardly any information on them just pictures and names._ BINGO_. Found him. Let's see.

"ITACHI UCHIA"

"Did somebody call my name."


End file.
